


save up all the days

by cloudfactories



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, mark takes care of a baby, parenting, struggles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudfactories/pseuds/cloudfactories
Summary: It is Mark's first time with his daughter, and he is left with a huge list of 'what-not-to-do's.





	save up all the days

Donghyuck embarked for the day-off, leaving his husband and newborn together which a huge list of rules. Mark wasn’t sure if he was going to mess the whole day up, or save it with the help of Mary-Jane, his 7 months old daughter.

“See, I’ve got the note stuck on the fridge…” Donghyuck shook the baby, who was adorned in her cute little pink sandals and a pink frilled tiara, as he paused to smack a kiss on her forehead, “and if anything happens, the first thing you do is call me, okay?” 

Mark nodded, as if he had drowned everything Donghyuck had been blabbering about, the whole morning. It was Mark’s first day alone, with Mary-Jane. Like totally alone, with no added aid of Donghyuck rushing to his emergency, or her god-mother coming to his service (righteous to her name). It had been seven months, Mary-Jane had been welcomed to this world, showered with love and care. Her surrogate mother, had been more than relieved it was Donghyuck and Mark taking her in, and had given them her blessings.

But among the evanescent 7 months, it was either Donghyuck or her god-mother, who stayed back to take care of Mary-Jane. Not Mark, because he wasn’t sure if he was capable of doing so. He couldn’t even carry her, without tangling his arms in an absurd loop, while Donghyuck hoisted her around, as he cooked meals on the stove. Mark couldn’t even cook, without burning the kitchen down. 

“Go to your Dad…” Donghyuck gingerly lifted her up, her chubby legs hanging off as he passed her onto Mark’s chest. Mark clutched onto her little, cute hands, letting her soft head rest on his chest.

“I thought we had a deal…” Mark sulked, as he juggled the baby up and down, murmuring squeaky noises near her ears, “I allocated names for each other.”

“Okay, Dad-M…”A smile lifted Mark’s lips as he heard Donghyuck groan in chagrin.“Seriously, why these names? Like why?”

Mark giggled, as he inclined the baby towards Donghyuck, as she slapped her fatty palms on his chest, as if wanted to grip on Donghyuck's shirt. “You are Dad-D, and I am Dad-M. Makes sense, right?”

“Makes zero sense.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he cowered a bit, to reach Mary-Jane eyes. “I’m going to miss you Mary-Jane. You know, how…”Mark squinted at Donghyuck, “Dad-D…can’t live without you.” 

“Sure do!” Mark exclaimed, as he pulled the baby in. “I’m going to miss you.” He added, as he went in for a kiss but Donghyuck missed it, lowering himself to kiss the tip of the baby’s nose. Mark huffed, as he muttered softly, how her daughter was winning the best kisses.

“Take care of your Dad, okay?” Donghyuck pointed at Mary-Jane, before curling his fist, punching the air, “You can do it, Mary-Jane!”

“I think it was supposed to be directed at me.”

“Bye-Bye.” The door slammed shut, leaving both of them in, awkward and alone. Surprisingly, Mary-Jane didn’t cry as she knew Donghyuck was going to come back. And he did, opening the door with a rush, and striding towards Mark to capture his lips in a wet kiss. Just as Mark was about to kiss back, Donghyuck reclined.

“I love you.” 

And then, he was gone and the heavy darkness engulfed them both. 

“Guess it’s just you and me, Mary-Jane.” Mark sighed heavily, her daughter weirdly grabbing onto Mark’s shirt, as if she was going to slip and fall. Mark lifted her again, with a grunt as he shook his head to himself, reminiscing all the times he used to carry Donghyuck on some mornings, and how the hell he used to do it. 

Mary-Jane. Soft plump cheeks, cute and sharp nose and her porcelain, white skin. It was everything Mark imagined her to be, the love of his life. Mark loved how her eyes caught on his sometimes, and how Mark would just melt in those pearls. Her name was as pretty as she was, and chosen by Donghyuck. It was a matter of a pragmatic debate, but an ingenuous decision that they settled on after 4 days of argument. More like a flipped coin, it was more dependent on the gender reveal; If it was a girl, Donghyuck would name her as Mary-Jane (given that his English name was Peter) and if it was a boy, Mark would name him Wayne (which was pretty much a losing game). Her surname wasn’t a difficult decision, because both of them lucked out with ‘Lee’.

But he wasn’t in elated spirits as he tore of the sticky note from the surface of the fridge, reading the bullet points aloud. His eyebrows rose, breath heavied as he looked at Mary-Jane sitting on the steel countertop, judging his every antics.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Mark sighed, for that seemed like the nth time. “I just can’t read your Dad-D’s handwriting.” But he could read it alright, but he just wasn’t getting it ingrained in his brain like he should.

The note simply read, 

_ 1.Don’t keep her up!! Make sure she is bed by 3. If I see her awake and crying when I come back, you are not getting an inkling of sleep tonight. _

_ 2.The formula (its just milk, don’t let the word bewilder you), is in the fridge, I’ve made about 3, so if you spill one, you can just pop another one. But I hope you don’t.  _

_ 3.On that note, don’t spill stuff on the floor and keep it there for me to clean up. Do it yourself. _

_ 4.Don’t work her up. Like playing with her to an extent is okay, but don’t throw her in the air because all the TV dads do so.  _

_ 5.Change her diaper. Watch some YouTube videos if you aren’t sure how to. If you leave the sticky deuce there, it is only going to irk her off. _

_ 6.If she starts crying, leave her at the cot. She is going to cry herself to sleep. As cruel as that sounds, it is the only choice. _

_ 7.Don’t curse. Absolutely, don’t. It is okay in bed, in roads, with friends but not with Mary-Jane.  _

The fidelity that surrounded each word was only frightening Mark, as he shifted nervous glances to and fro from the, indifferent baby. He scrunched his face, as he racked his brain on what he should do with her, what activity he should open up which would entertain both of them.

The beats bounced off the walls, as Mark tapped his feet against the floor, riding the rhythm. Mary-Jane only watched Mark confusedly, darting her eyes towards the vibrating boom-box. With small steps, she approached the box, curious and anticipating as he slapped her palms in air, excited. Mark was excited too, because it was his first time revealing his day-today job to his daughter, and it elated him because she seemed to enjoy it.

“You Dad-M is cool, right? How about…” By then Mark was tugged by the wide screen computer, scrutinizing the tracks he had produced for the last few days, contemplating on which is the best. He settled on the track he made the day prior to when Mary-Jane was born, giving the tracks’ name to be simply “Pretty”. Mark didn’t notice his daughter, leading herself towards the boom-box as the pointy part of his lower shelf threatened to hit her forehead. 

As it stung the soft skin of Mary-Jane’s head, she screeched at the top of her lungs. Mark, jolted, off-guard, realizing only then that she was hurt, as she bubbled in tears and hiccups. He carried her, softly moving her, placating the pain off her forehead by rubbing the skin over. 

“Don’t cry!” Mark wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing the painful spot with a lengthening kiss, “Don’t cry! I am sorry. Dad is sorry.” Mary-Jane wasn’t listening to him, but the shrill of her voice pierced through Mark’s ears, but it didn’t bother him. He was only blaming himself, to be so careless and idiotic to leave her daughter unattended.

“I can’t bear to see you cry. Let’s leave this room, okay?” Mark slammed the door shut behind him, shaking his daughter again in his hold, in order to lessen her cries, It was not working, and it only squeezed his heart painfully. “Dad loves you okay? I love you.” Another kiss was placed on her forehead, and that seemed to descend Mary-Jane’s exorbitant screeches of pain into small whimpers. Her head feel on Mark’s shoulder, the crying tiring her.

“Dad is sorry.” Mark caressed her back, “Dad is so so sorry.” 

Mark balked the idea of entertaining his daughter with music in the future, because music would definitely grab his attention not hers no matter how he hard he would try. Mark deliberated on what to do next, because it hadn’t been a decent 20 minutes without Donghyuck.

“What do you think we should do? Hmm?” Mary-Jane said nothing, her fingers clutching onto Mark’s collar, the fabric chewed in between her teeth. Something cool, not capricious such as heading to a nursery which was down by the road (because they both weren’t prepared for it) but something to keep Mary-Jane from crying. Mark remembered, that a few weeks prior, Donghyuck was arranging some photo albums, of course querulous about how little storage he had for them. Mark wasn’t listening as usual, while Donghyuck disseminated the photo-albums on the floor, flipping them through as he walked Jaehyun through some of the memories. 

Mark knew there ought to be some goofy pictures of Donghyuck somewhere, so he thought of taking Mary-Jane up to their bedroom, and laugh together about it. It would be something sweet to spend with your non-verbal daughter, as she wouldn’t force to hear stories about each picture they would come across while he scanned through it. No wastage of time, and an efficient, quality afternoon spent.

“You know what we should do, huh?” Mark twirled the baby around, noticing the whimpers had diffused to sniffs and biting off his collar, “We should go up and make fun of your other dad.” Mark didn’t know if he was imagining it, but he did see a smile lift up on her face. As they climbed up the stairs, Mark tickled her belly as he said, “When you get big, we are going to be such great partners. We are going to prank your dad, let him cry and laugh about it.”

As he swung open the door to their empty bedroom, the messy bed in show and the toys on the floor, disarrayed. “Also, we are going to make him learn about cleaning.”

Mark nestled Mary-Jane under the covers, as he buckled on his knees, collecting each squeaky, plastic toy and threw them onto a jute-basket. Next, throwing a sneaky glance back at his immobile daughter who felt comfortable under the soft blankets, he quickly went on looking for the albums, which should be somewhere in the bedside drawers.He rummaged the drawers which had all their heaps of condoms, erotic toys which he carefully covered from his daughter’s eyes. 

“Found them.” He heaved, gripping on to the medium sized books and stacked them by his side. It came about three thick books, filled in with cute anecdotes of their youth, their wedding day and delivery day of Mary-Jane.

“We are going to have so much fun.” Mark said the thought aloud, wasting no time in plopping on the bed with the albums. He unraveled one album open, which had the range of years it was from written on top  ** [1995-1997] ** . Donghyuck and Mark were only half-way through their university when they met on their music course, at the same university.

“Here…”He pointed at one photo where Donghyuck was sitting by him, smiling back warmly while he was leaning close to him, “is your Dad-D. We were not much close then, just best-friends. I used to wait around your dad’s class, and wait for him until he came out. I liked him then, but not too much. He was pretty annoying you see.” But Donghyuck had already written a note beside the photo with cartooned letters and flourished arrows, “Mark being the goody two shoes he was. Sheesh…he couldn’t even drink.” 

Mark looked at his daughter, who stared blankly at the photo, while clapping her hands on the photo where Donghyuck was standing, with model poses on cue. She blabbered something close to “Da-da.” which astonished Mark right away.

“Are you saying Da-da?Hmm?” He asked, excited, moving the photo away from her hold, “That was your Dad alright.”

Next were some vague, hazy, flashy photos from their parties after classes. There were some familiar faces popping up from the heft of people. Johnny, being the most obvious and tall one was visible enough, so Mark decided to introduce him.

“That is Johnny. We were pretty good friends, but he was more of a ‘cool’ kid. We lost contact after university though.” The line was more remorseful when he spoke it aloud. It was undecipherable how those people he was so close with, were no longer recognizable. Whenever they passed each other on the streets, mall, it was just greetings out of courtesy and nothing else.

He flipped to the next page, and there was Donghyuck kissing him on the cheek on the graduation. Mary-Jane, then again slapped her hands on the photo, specifically on Donghyuck and continued saying those illegible words. Mark, grumbled, and pointed at his scrunched up face.

“This is your dad too. Say Da-da for me too.” But Mary-Jane didn’t listen, so Mark didn’t argue. 

“This was our last day at university! Your dad and I were still on our, ‘will-they-won’t-they’ phase. Your…”Mark pointed at himself, “this, dad, was pretty stubborn on admitting feelings and your…”he pointed at Donghyuck, “da-da proved his love for me on every occasion he could.”

The next picture on row, was Mark posing as something (which might have been so stupid to remember), but he was wearing a black tee with skinny jeans showing off his toned thighs and petite waist.

“Your dad was so handsome then, right? What do you reckon, huh?” Mark pointed at the photo, “No wonder your Dad-D _ y _ was so smitten for me.”

The last picture on the album was their group photo, all of their old friends smiling, showing off their camaraderie. Mark was thrown into the surge of memories, as his heart took off a height and goosebumps pricked his skin.

“You know, your uncle J, right? He is your god-father.” Jaehyun being the school heart-throb he was stood proud and handsome behind his other friends, arms around Mark pulling him close. Close to them was Jaehyun’s girlfriend, Soojung, pretty and young. She wrapped him around her fingers tightly before he couldn’t help but make her his wife the next year. They had a 1 year old, who came to visit often and Mark never ceased to flatter her with love. 

“You see, J…”Mark noticed Mary-Jane eyes brimming with tears, threatening to wail anytime soon. Mark picked her and rested her on his knees, and rocked her up and down. But it seemed to only stimulate her to painfully wail at the top of her lungs, throwing Mark off.

“You don’t like story-time? Okay, no story-time. Don’t cry.” Mark climbed off the bed, carrying her on his chest, as he bounced her up and down, in order to make her stop crying. Mark grunted, annoyed, as Mary-Jane continued to drill his ears with the heightened screams. 

“Mary-Mary, come on.” He grabbed her under her arms and raised her high up in the air, which specifically Donghyuck reminded him not to do. “You are going to make your Daddy cry at this rate.” Mark quickly pulled Mary-Jane on his chest, kissing the top of her head. “Okay, wait. Let me grab my phone, okay?”

Mark lunged towards the bed-side the table, sneaking the phone in his hold and dialing the one person he knew, who knew the most about babies and fussy 7 months old. 

“Hey, J? J?”

There was some shuffles on the other end, before he could hear Jaehyun talking. 

“Yes, Mark?” He seemed impatient so Mark rushed quickly to the point.

“So the baby won’t stop crying, and I don’t know what to do.” Mark strained, the wet stain of Mary-Jane’s tears soaking his shirt. 

“I’m busy-”

“I can’t understand if she’s hungry or she pooped. She’s just crying.”

“Where’s Donghyuck?” Jaehyun asked but that time it was raged and forced.

“Out. Errands. Mary, stop biting my tee.” Mary-Jane was clawing on his chest, still crying effortlessly as Mark had trouble carrying her with the phone stuck on his ear.

“Why don’t you call him instead of me? Eureka! You have your answer and I am hanging up.” The line went dead, and nothing was solved. Mark only let out a guttural groan, throwing his phone on the bed. 

“To hell with you, bastard.” And then Mark realized he just cursed in front of his daughter which was absolutely off-limits and he just crossed another point of the ‘what-not-to-do’ list. He quickly cupped her ears, as if she was going to unhear the curse. “Sorry, dad cursed. Don’t tell on me. Please.”

To be on the safe side, Mark laid Mary-Jane on the bed, and opened the diaper to check if there was any mayhem to clean up. But it was sparkly clean, and nothing to swipe over. “Looks like you haven’t pooped.”

Mark grabbed his waist, tired as he thought of what to do. Mary-Jane rolled over to her side, hiccuping her tears as she thumped her fist on the bed. Her legs flailed in the air, while Mark watched her helplessly. 

_ 8.If she starts crying, leave her at the cot. She is going to cry herself to sleep. As cruel as that sounds, it is the only choice. _

Right, Donghyuck did say to leave Mary-Jane in the cot, if Mark couldn’t calm her down. With a heavy heart, Mark folded the cushions beside her so that she wouldn’t slip off the bed and padded towards the washroom. The regretful feeling was already shadowing him, as he heard the cries bounced the shut door of the bathroom. He squeezed his eyes, as he tried to block away the urge to sprint from the bathroom and envelope Mary-Jane in a hug.

“Soo? Soo. Soo.”

“Yes, Mark?” Soojung, received the call on the first ring, which enticed a sigh of relief from Mark.

“The baby is crying. I don’t know-”

“If she pooped or she is hungry. She ate an hour ago, so you are thinking she is not hungry. She did not drop a deuce either. So…”

“So…?”

“She is just teething, okay? Babies at her age are usually developing teeth which hurts, so they end up being fussy and annoyed. If you still think she is hungry, you should just spoon her some rice porridge.”

“Oh…I’ll do that. Thanks.”

“You locked yourself in the bathroom right? Because she is crying,” Soojung asked worriedly. Mark hummed, massaging his temples as he talked.

“Its okay. It hurts, but it's okay.”

“I called J earlier, and he just hung up on me.” Mark confessed, as Soojung only chuckled. 

“Well, its take your kid to work day, so I’m sure he is just as worked up as you.” 

Mark hung up the call, exchanging thanks and goodbyes. He opened the bathroom door, and slowly walked up to Mary-Jane and immediately his heart dropped. Mary-Jane was dried up of all her tears, as she was whimpering tiredly. Mark caught a hold of her, and let her rest on his shoulder as he rocked her up and down, rambling how sorry he was. 

“We should go drink some milk, okay? Let’s drink some yummy milk.” Mark said, sensing how calm Mary-Jane, had again become. He left the bedroom, and rode down the stairs, as he narrated the plans for the rest of the day. 

“We are going to eat some good stuff, then we are going to watch a movie. Preferably, Spiderman, since you must know the origin of your name. Your other dad never lets you watch movies, does he?”

Mark flopped his daughter on the table, and flung the fridge door open. There were obvious plastic bottles kept in the front, milk toppling inside and suckers sealed on the top. Mark propped one for Mary-Jane, and returned by his daughter’s side, who was then playing with her skirt.

Mark cradled Mary-Jane on his arms, and pushed the bottle towards her mouth, which she engulfed on hurriedly.

“Good girl.” Mark pinched the tip of her nose, and removed the stray strands that were tickling her forehead. Mary-Jane puckered her lips on the sucker, and continued to draw the milk, gurgling over. Mark kept his eyes fixed on her, taking in the half-closed eyelids, cutely fluttering and the puffed out cheeks, which were begging to be squeezed. Mark smiled softly, and held her a little closer to his chest.

The milk was half-way emptied, when the baby tried to push to bottle away. Perhaps she was full, so on that thought, Mark took her down and settled her on the counter. He kept the bottle on its previous place carefully as his eyes darted to the lower shelf, stacked full with beer.

“Do you think your dad would mind if I drink beer in front of you?” Mark looked over his shoulder, to see his daughter totally uninterested on whatever he was babbling, “Fine by you. Fine by me.” He took one, and screwed it open with his thumb, taking in the sip of the scathing bubbling liquid.

Keeping the beer on the side, he carried his daughter out in front, to the living room. The stairs was right beside, leading to their bedroom upstairs. Their house was pretty much like a penthouse, but definitely smaller and cozy. There were paucity of rooms, except allocating one for his work, one for Donghyuck’s work, one for Mary-Jane’s own and the other being Mark and Donghyuck's. There left a space for the living room, where a dining table for 4 could fit, and a huge fridge while the cabinets were sealed on the walls. But with Donghyuck being dogmatic on his choices of apartments, it was pretty certain that Mark would have to purchase it.

They could afford it at the end of 2002, when fortunately Mary-Jane was also due. It was a perfect opportunity to move in with their new addition.

Mark sighed, looking around the living room, with his hands rubbing on his waist. He quickly sat down on the sofa, taking Mary-Jane on his lap. TV blared in the background, the beginning of Spiderman flaunting on the screen. He took a sip of his beer, but decided not to drink, after all. 

“Watch, Mary. Watch.” He shook Mary-Jane slightly with the tip of his knee, as his daughter dazed at the glowing screen. She reclined back slightly, resting the back of her head on Mark’s chest. Mark yawned sharply, and his eyes were drifting close. The last scene he remembered was the face of Tobey Macguire skinned to his costume of red and black, as he was whooshed through to his deep slumber. Mary-Jane kept watching, not noticing his dad was fast asleep behind him.

Donghyuck opened the front door, handful of bags from the nearest bakeries. His shirt reeked of the scotch he drank, and stained of a splotch of the tomato pasta he had for lunch and his hair was a bird nest.

“I am back!” He shouted as he closed the door behind him with his leg. There was no answer for him as he expected, so he thought they might have been busy in the bedroom. He kept the bread on the kitchen table, rolling his eyes at the puddles of milk sprawled around. The list he made was there beside, corner drenched with something he didn’t even want to know the answer of. 

“Great.” Donghyuck grinned for no particular reason, but it was perhaps because he was glad to be home. True to his statement earlier, he couldn’t live without Mary-Jane outside, in the bustles of the city. Yes, he did commute to office every week, but on a casual weekend he was always with his daughter, attending to her everything. But last weekend, Mark offered to help him out, to get a drink and enjoy himself. But he couldn't, he just couldn’t enjoy himself with the prodding worry of his daughter, and Mark too. 

Simply, he was bored out of his wits. 

Mopping the mess clean and tidy, he could finally breathe. 

“Mark?” He called again, but still there was no answer. Huffing a grave breath, he ran to the living room to notice the two silhouettes, peeking from behind the sofa. The TV was still raging with credits of a movie, so he crept closer to find them, seeing them cuddled close to each other. Mary-Jane was clinging on to Mark’s arms, with her head nestled into the small hoop of his elbow. Mark gripped on to her legs tightly, head lolled on the upholster, drool dripping from the corner of his lips.

Donghyuck glanced on his watch, and smiled. You did it Mark! You made her sleep by 3.

“Come on up.” Donghyuck gingerly untied Mary-Jane from Mark’s hold and held her in his embrace. Donghyuck quickly kissed her nose, every inch of skin he missed and hugged her a little tighter. 

“I missed you.” He said on to her head, as she snoozed away on his shoulders. He quickly turned off the TV, and noticed the DVD box thrown on the floor. 

“You watched Spiderman without me, huh? Did you meet Mary-Jane, Mary-Jane?” He quickly moved the DVD box with the tip of his shoe, “I am sure your dad knocked out before he could reach the first 30 minutes.” 

Mary-Jane woke up within 5 minutes of Donghyuck cradling her, so he fed her up some solid food, and played around for a while. He saw the photo albums on the bed, opened and disarranged on the bed, phone thrown to the middle so he cleaned it up, although rather happily. Mark was still sleeping down in the living room, tucked in a blanket, as Donghyuck and Mary-Jane hung around in the bedroom, so that Mark wouldn’t be disturbed.

\---

“Mark?” Donghyuck nudged Mark gently on the arms. It was long since Mary-Jane went to sleep, and it was 8 in the night . Mark squinted his eyes open, his mouth wide open to a wide yawn. He rolled in his place for awhile, before realizing Mary-Jane wasn’t in his hold.

“Where is Mary-Jane?” Mark asked worriedly, eyes darting from side to side.

“Asleep. I took her to our bedroom. She is sleeping with us tonight.”

“Okay.”

Kicking the blanket, he sat up straight, tugging Donghyuck beside him. Donghyuck sat with a surprised yelp, but snuggled on to his side anyway. Mark stole a small kiss from Donghyuck’s lips, pausing in to feel plump of his skin against his own.

“Dad…” Mark mumbled, laying his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“Did you just call me dad, or are we proceeding into some weird roleplay?” Donghyuck chuckled, wrapping his arms around Mark shoulders, rubbing it up and down. Mark peppered kisses on his neck, trailing on his jaw, slowly and sleepily. 

“What are you doing?” Donghyuck asked, as Mark continued to suck on his skin, his teeth slightly grazing were his sideburns met.

“Proceeding into the roleplay.” Mark mumbled, sneaking his fingers under Donghyuck’s shirt, as it continued drawing circles on his tummy. Donghyuck angled his face to meet Mark’s lips, and capture it between his. Suckling on the lips, with exchange of spit and drool, Donghyuck caught hold of Mark’s nape, pushing him closer to him so he could kiss him deeper.

“Okay. Enough. Enough.” Donghyuck bit the upper lips of Mark, pushing his chest away with the tip of his fingers. 

“Why…?” Mark strained.

“You are tired. You were sleeping halfway through that kiss.”

“I really wanted to have sex. Do you know how long it has been-”

“8 weeks, and 3 days.” Donghyuck sympathized, patting his thighs for Mark to sleep on. Mark leaned on his thighs, and turned around so that he was facing Donghyuck’s stomach.

“You have been counting?”

“Oh god, I am so sexually frustrated that I can get off with the pajama brushing onto my deal.”

“So sex…” Mark tried to roll his Donghyuck’s shirt up so that he could a peel of his stomach but was halted midway through his antic.

“Nope. Get up, so that we can have dinner. Then, we can do a 15 in the washroom, if Mary-Jane is being really lucky to us and then we can sleep.” Mark settled with that, and wrapped his arms around Donghyuk's waist, his eyelids drooping close. Donghyuck poked his cheek with his forefinger, catching Mark awake again.

“You can’t sleep mister. Get up and eat.”

\---

“Dad-D…Dad-M is inviting me to watch Spiderman again. Could you tell him that I can’t because I got homework to attend?” Mary-Jane, now 15, whispered closely to Donghyuck’s ears who was hovering over a newspaper. 

“No-can-do.” Donghyuck did not remove his eyes from his newspaper and pretended to read. 

“Please…Dad. I can’t hear him blabber why my name is Mary-Jane for the hundredth time. I can’t just sit and watch the same plot over and over again.”

“Nope, Mary-Jane.” Donghyuck snapped his neck over to the girl huddling close to him, her arms linked around his, “I can’t break your father’s heart. He just went cold turkey on alcohol last week. Cut him some slack, would you? ”

“What will you give me?”

“10 dollars.” Donghyuck contemplated on the fact that until last Sunday it was only 5 dollars and how quickly, it breached the limit to 10. Mary-Jane was as persuasive as he was, when he was younger. He was, weirdly, proud of it.

“Okay. I am doing this for you.” Mary-Jane slowly tore herself off Donghyuck, as she added, “and Dad.”

“Thank you.” Donghyuck imitated a respectful bow with a flutter with his hand, and lunged towards. 

“Mary! Mary! The movie is about to start!” Donghyuck grinned from ear to ear, watching his daughter stomping her feet his frustration and dragged herself towards the living room.

“I love you!” Donghyuck blew a kiss in the air, and Mary-Jane threw one back, but with less enthusiasm.

“Donghyuck!” His ears perked again, hearing Mark call him. He ducked under the shield of newspaper as if that was going to make it harder for Mark to spot him. “Come here and watch it with us! Come on!”

“Yes, Dad. Come on!” Groaning, he stood up, scrunching the newspaper in his hold. Mary-Jane was seriously having a kick out of it.

“Wait! Don't start without me!”

**Author's Note:**

> ◎ this was made in the spur of the moment, after i read some books about babies and...well parenting. a lot of the scenes are inspirations from the books, and films. 
> 
> ◎ if you didn't know, hyuck's actual english name is peter. if i remember correctly his teacher gave him that name (?) so based on that i named the baby. also, mark is the epitome of the spiderman fantasy so...there goes.
> 
> ◎the title of the story is from the song "Two Weeks" by Grizzly Bears. 
> 
> ◎as usual, comment so that you can finally meet spiderman!


End file.
